Words of Souls
by ElementKitsune
Summary: A series of poems centered around the Naruto cast.
1. Fishcake Maelstrom

**Hello readers. I'm ElementKitsune, also known as EK.  
****I like poetry so now you have poems coming to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Unyielding determination.  
Zealous and full of life.  
Unpredictable forever.  
Makes loyal friends.  
Amazes everyone.  
Kills only as last resort.  
Inherited the Will of Fire.

Never gives up.  
Always there when needed.  
Red eyes come with sealed power.  
Understands pain and loss.  
Threatened by hateful enemies.  
Overwhelming desire to protect.

* * *

**That's the first poem of Words of Souls. Expect more soon.**

**EK out.**


	2. Spring's Blossom

**Hey! It's me again. ^_^, anyway here's the next poem of Words of Souls, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Haruno Sakura_

Healer of great skill.  
Aids the injured.  
Realizes when to fight.  
Unnatural strength.  
Not naive to darkness.  
Outstanding intelligence.

Stands tall and headstrong.  
Anger that comes is frightening.  
Knack for chakra control.  
Unique appearance.  
Rants when worried for someone.  
Absolutely despises being weak.

* * *

**So here's Sakura! Next up is another of the Team 7 boys.**

**EK out.**


	3. Dark Lightning

**Here's the third poem in Words of Souls, the emo of Team 7.**

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Unstable and angry.  
Consumed by darkness.  
Hate fills the soul.  
Insufferable at times.  
Hurt and broken.  
Abandoned home.

Sacrifice is incomprehensible.  
Annoyed those bonds still exist.  
Shattered into one million pieces.  
Unaccustomed to happiness now.  
Knowledge is cruelly twisted.  
Emotions are manipulated.

* * *

**That's Sasuke done. Next up, Sharingan no Kakashi.**

**EK out.**


	4. Lost in Memories

**I'm back with chapter 4, and here's Kakashi the lazy! ^_^**

* * *

_Hatake Kakashi_

Hiding in shadows.  
Always remembering.  
Time never heals wounds.  
Absolutely messed up.  
Kills with no hesitation.  
Emotions are dark.

Kage level but broken.  
Absent from the present.  
Keen mind.  
Able fighter.  
Stuck in the past.  
Habitually late.  
Icy as a child.

* * *

**Here's Kakashi, try guessing the next one.**

**EK out.**


	5. Together Once, Never Again

**Yo! It's your favourite fox author, or at least I hope... Anyway here's Team Seven as a whole. Kinda makes me sad...**

* * *

_Team Seven_

Torn apart so far.  
Every meeting is painful.  
Abandoned by one.  
Made to forget by two.

Shattered and scattered.  
Eagerly one aims to heal.  
Valued before by all four.  
Ejected out of three minds.  
Never coming together again.

* * *

**Team 7's done, and I'm moving on...**

**Do you guys have a vendetta against Sakura? **

**Dark Lightning has more views then Spring's Blossom...**

**EK out.**


	6. Mini Best Friend

**Team 7 chronicles are done, now replaced with Team 8, here's the poem.**

* * *

_Akamaru_

Abundant loyalty.  
Kin with the team.  
Abandons no one.  
Miniature at first.  
Aggressive to enemies.  
Red when powering up.  
Underestimated when young.

* * *

**There's Akamaru.**

**EK out.**


	7. Protective Dog Boy

**I'm sorry this is **_**so**_** late! I kept forgetting to do it and I forgot what I worked on at school... / **

**Here's Akamaru's master.**

* * *

_Inuzuka Kiba_

Incapable of betrayal.  
Never alone.  
Untactful at times.  
Zesty for sure.  
Used to underestimate people.  
Kind to family and friends.  
Abrupt and hasty.

Keen sense of smell.  
Invariably with one presence.  
Banter is common.  
Alarming when provoked.

* * *

**That's Kiba, and if it seems like I focused on bad aspects, I'm sorry.**

**EK out.**


	8. Shy Mouse

**Hiya. Anyway the next chapter. **

**Here's the shy Hyuga heiress.**

* * *

_Hyuga Hinata_

Hates causing pain.  
Yields to no one know.  
Understanding and kind.  
Gains some confidence after.  
Abhorred by herself once.

Helpless no more.  
Implores silently to be seen.  
Named fittingly.  
Able to stand tall.  
Talent for medicine.  
Abated spirit until encouraged.

* * *

**You can credit me updating to my friend.**

**I'm lazy, very lazy.**

**EK out.**


	9. Logical Hive

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

_Aburame Shino_

Abundant with knowledge.  
Baffles people when speaking.  
Unable to be remembered.  
Realist and calm.  
Adult mind and mature.  
Many insects live within.  
Elaborates too much.

Silent and logical.  
Happiness is not obviously shown.  
Icy to unknown strangers.  
Neutral in arguments.  
Only does what's necessary.

* * *

**Done, next is Kurenai, bye.**

**EK out.**


	10. Piercing Illusions

**Last person on Team 8. Friends with Anko. Don't know how **_**that**_** happened.**

* * *

_Yuhi Kurenai_

Yearn for what was lost.  
Understands the world.  
Harassed by a close friend.  
Intelligent and imaginative.

Kind and motherly.  
Unseen for long periods of time.  
Raising a child alone.  
Entrancing red eyes.  
Nimble and quick.  
A close friend is strange.  
Illusion Mistress.

* * *

**I'm almost done Team 8, just the whole team chapter.**

**EK out.**


End file.
